Ten Events
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: that led to The Tenth Doctor falling in love with Rose Tyler. Not the events that proved he loved her, but the events that brought him closer and closer to falling in love. Sequel to "Nine Events" but not necessarily connected. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Christmas Invasion, NE, School Reunion

**Hello again Doctor Who fans! xD Here is the long awaited sequel to Nine Events! Sorry it took me so long to publish, I'm currently working on another Ten/Rose one called Letters. You should check it out too! :D This one will be like Nine Events, except I'll be a little more blatant in the Doctor's love for Rose, because he's already been through "nine events" already ;) This one's more angsty than Nine Events, but yet, Ten/Rose_ is_ more angsty than Nine/Rose. Just like Nine Events I'll publish the events in groups of three, until Doomsday and after, cause they're soo long they need to be on their own chapters. Enjoy, and remember: I own nothing of Doctor Who! ~Katy**

**

* * *

**_Ten Events_

_that led to The Tenth Doctor loving Rose_

_(Not the events that proved he loved her, but the events that brought him closer and closer to falling in love)_

_by Kathryn Hart_

_

* * *

_1. _The Christmas Invasion_

Christmas Day. Outside the snow, or rather, the ash fell slowly through the air. The Doctor looked over at Rose. She had taken this rather well, him changing and all. At first he thought she wouldn't want to come, but apparently Rose thought that _he_ wouldn't want her along.

"I'd love you to come!" He told her. To his surprise, Rose flashed him a big smile of relief. She had lost _her_ Doctor, yet she believed him, still had faith in him. There was a special bond between The Doctor and Rose that could never be broken, no matter what. He had to prove to her that he still was the same man, yet not...

"And it is gonna be...fantastic!" he dared to say. Rose smiled weakly, obviously still missing her Doctor who was quick to say that word, but willing to accept whatever was to come. The Doctor wondered if his new hand still fit hers perfectly. He stuck it out for Rose to hold.

"That hand still gives me the creeps!" She laughed, remembering how shocked she was to see his hand grow back after it had been cut off by the Sycorax.

And then the moment... She slowly lifted her hand out to connect with this new one.

_It fit perfectly. _Just like before. Just like always.

Rose stepped closer to him. Sheer excitement of their new upcoming life together was evident on both their faces.

"So...where are we gonna go first?"

"Uhm, that way, no, hold on...that way."

* * *

2. _New Earth_

The Doctor thought hard about where to take Rose on their first trip together. Some place new and exciting. Something completely different.

...It had to be someplace beautiful and breathtaking. He remembered their first trip: witnessing the end of the world from Platform One. That's when he knew where to take her. A place of hope, where the human race had survived and lived on: A New Earth. A big contrast to seeing the Earth blow up from Platform One.

He watched her obvious joy at seeing New Earth. He always enjoyed this part, where Rose would catch a glimpse of some new part of the universe and her reaction to it. He chuckled as she jumped up and down in excitement. He showed her the apple grass and watched as the flying cars soared overhead. Rose grabbed his arm and gazed at him with love and care in her eyes.

"Can I just say, traveling with you...I love it!"

"Me too!" They both laughed. A brand new life, a new Doctor, yet still their friendship remained. He couldn't wait to show her the wonders of the universe. He grabbed her hand and pulled her running.

"Come on!" And they raced off, on the apple grass and under the flying cars, both without a care in the world.

* * *

3._ School Reunion_

"How many of us have there been traveling with you?" Rose asked him as he quickly walked ahead of her. The Doctor didn't turn around, he only walked faster. He had been nervous around Rose since Sarah Jane had appeared. He was not afraid of Rose because she thought he had once loved Sarah Jane, no, but because of what he did to Sarah Jane many years ago.

"Does it matter?" He didn't want to talk about this, not now. He hadn't told Rose much about his past because it hurt too much.

"Yeah it does, if I'm just the latest in a long line!" At this the Doctor turned around to face her, unable to keep the words flying out of his mouth.

"As opposed to what?" _As if. _Rose stopped with him, sadness etching her face.

"I thought you and me were..." She stopped. She wanted to say something along the lines of _something special _or _in love _she dared to think. "But I obviously got it wrong." She wondered if her old Doctor would do this to her. _Her old Doctor._

"I've been to the year five billion right?" _that was our first date _"But this, no this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind!" She thought about Sarah Jane and how much it must have hurt her to have been left behind. Rose knew her heart would break if he ever did that to her. The Doctor looked at her, knowing that Rose was seeing it all wrong, she didn't have the facts right. He needed to tell her how much he...

"Is that what you're going to do to me?" She interrupted his thoughts.

"No! Not to you." He replied quickly. _You're different._

"But Sarah Jane, you were that close to her once."

_ I never was! She was just a friend!_

"You..." Rose thought _'you once loved her!'_ but ended with "-you never even mentioned her!"

_Because it's too painful to live in the past._

"Why?" The Doctor had to stop this. Rose had to know.

"I don't age, I regenerate." He paused, unwilling to admit it. "But humans decay. You wither and you die!" The sorrow in his eyes was clear, showing how much he had really lost in his long, long life. "Imagine that happening to someone you-"

_-love!_

He stopped. He almost said it. No, he can't say it, not now, when he's trying to tell her how they can't be together forever. He's supposed to feel his hearts breaking now, not them growing more and more in love with Rose. _This is all wrong._ Rose heard his near slip-up.

"What, Doctor?" Even though they were fighting at the moment, Rose's heart slightly jumped with hope. He had almost said he loved her! But her hope was crushed, his words echoing in her head. _You wither and you die! _

Unshed tears formed in the Doctor's eyes, knowing he could never finish that sentence for her. He still had one last thing to tell her.

"You can spend the rest of your life with me..." He looked her deep in her eyes, the full truth hitting him like a ton of bricks. "...but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on, alone." And with that he felt his hearts break. His voice wavered as the thought of losing Rose someday nearly crushed him. He couldn't live without her.

Sure, he had lost companions before, Sarah Jane was proof of that. But life without Rose, it just seemed unbearable. He stopped to think. _Why? Why Rose Tyler, of all people?_ He had never _truly_ fallen in love with any of his past companions.

Then he knew. Rose was there from the beginning, after the Time War had ruined him. A broken, bitter man. And Rose had come along, picked up the pieces, and fit them back together into something so much more than it had ever been before the war. That was why Rose was so different. And that's why he felt himself falling in love with her. But he could never tell her, ever.

"That's the _curse_ of the Time Lords." For the first time in his life, for a split second, he wished he was human, to do domestic with a certain Rose Tyler. But before he could dwell on that fantasy, his thoughts were interrupted by a Krillataine and a headmaster.

* * *

**I love the first two events, so much I didn't want to pair it with the third one :P I really wanted to have an event from "Tooth and Claw" as I adore that episode, but there really wasn't anything of substance in it. And don't expect an event from The Girl in the Fireplace, as that is my least favorite episode in all five series except for Doomsday. :P! Plus there's not a single event in that episode that the Doctor showed he loved Rose, quite the opposite in fact :P!**

**Please Review! :D  
**


	2. Idiot's Lantern, Impossible Planet, AoG

4. _The Idiot's Lantern_

The Doctor had never been so happy to see Rose's face smiling and laughing. He knew he would have troubled thoughts by the memory of her faceless. . .face for a long time now. But at least she was alright.

They walked down the street, marveling at how festive the people of this town could be after such a frightening time. The Doctor spotted Tommy and moved over his way to talk to him. After telling Tommy to keep the scooter, he noticed Tommy staring at something behind him.

"Good riddance!" Tommy said bitterly. The Doctor spun around and saw Tommy's father walking away, suitcase in hand.

"Is that it then, Tommy? New monarch, new age, new world, no room for a man like Eddie Connelly?"

"That's right, he deserves it." True, the man had been a selfish jerk, but the Doctor didn't want to see his son abandon him just like that. The Doctor nodded his head, agreeing with him, but unsure what to say. It was Rose who spoke next.

"Tommy, go after him." Rose nudged him on the back. The Doctor gazed into her eyes. They showed kindness, yet sorrow was intermingled there too. Obviously she was thinking about her own dad and how she had lost him. She wanted Tommy to have another chance with his father, because she knew what it was like to grow up without a dad.

Of course, her dad was nothing like Mr. Connelly, Pete Tyler was brave and selfless, an outright hero. Maybe she was thinking about her Dad in the parallel world too, who had also been a hero, but had not even said goodbye to her. Maybe Rose felt in that moment the loss of her dad again.

"What for?" Tommy didn't understand.

"He's your dad." She said simply.

"An idiot!" He replied.

"Of course he is. Like I said he's your dad." As if that was the answer to it all, which it was.

"But you're clever." Rose continued on. "Clever enough to save the world so don't stop there." The Doctor felt sad for her. Her compassion for this failing father/son relationship touched him.

"Go on." Rose nudged him again, letting that gorgeous smile adorn her face. The Doctor was surprised by her smile. The terror she had just gone through, losing her face, but she was defending the man who insulted her and yelled at her. He'd done despicable things and put the whole town in danger.

The Doctor looked between Tommy and Rose, wondering how much of an effect Rose's plea would have on him. Obviously it did.

Tommy darted around the pair and rushed off to catch up with his father. Rose sighed deeply as she saw him grab the suitcase from his father's hand as they walked away together.

The Doctor turned around to face Rose. He was very proud of her. Looking in her eyes again he saw the pain and regret of losing her father twice, but also relief for the Connellys.

The Doctor grabbed a glass of punch and held it out for her. They smiled at each other as their glasses clinked together.

Mentally they made a toast for her dad, Pete Tyler, and for the healing relationship between Tommy and Mr. Connelly.

* * *

5. _The Impossible Planet_

No TARDIS, no other Time Lords, they had no way to get back home and away from the black hole.

"We're kinda stuck." The Doctor admitted.

"Well, it could be worse, this lot said they'd give us a lift." For once it was Rose who was trying to cheer up the Doctor, rather than the other way around. But the Doctor couldn't see the bright spot in this black cloud, or black hole rather.

"And then what?" He opened his eyes wide, letting Rose know he wasn't too entirely pleased with the situation. Rose shook her head, trying to think.

"I don't know, find a planet, get a job, live a life, the same as the rest of the universe." Rose gazed at the Time Lord across the table, somehow not at all distraught by the thought.

_ Honestly?_ She didn't even really care about the traveling as much as traveling with the _him_.

The Doctor made a noise of disgust with his mouth.

"I'd have to settle down, get a house or something, a proper house! With...with-with doors and carpets! Me! Living in a house!" He said it like it was the scariest thing in the universe. Rose laughed at him. "Now that...that-that is terrifying!"

"You'd have to get a mortgage!" Rose teased him in a singsong voice, obviously enjoying seeing the Doctor out of his comfort zone.

"No." He stated flatly.

"Oh yes."

"I'm dying, that's it, I'm dying, it is all over." He shook his head in mock horror. Rose leaned back and laughed harder. A big smile shone on her face. Despite the situation, The Doctor couldn't help but smile along with her.

"Well what about me, I'd have to get one too! I don't know, we could...we could be the same one, we could both..." She stopped as the Doctor stared at her.

I don't know...share, or not. Whatever." She suddenly found the view above her very exciting, enough to hide her embarrassment at what she just implied.

"I don't know, all sorts of things."

"Anyways."

"We'll see." They both spoke at once. The Doctor suddenly felt uncomfortable. Sure, he wouldn't mind _that much_ doing domestic with Rose, but it was too much too fast. He couldn't take it all in.

Rose sighed in further embarrassment, trying to think of something to change the subject. The Doctor stared at the table, suddenly finding it very interesting as well.

"I promised Jackie I would always take you back home." The Doctor finally spoke. Rose was quiet for a minute.

"Everyone leaves home in the end." She finally said.

"Not to end up stuck here." He said with disgust.

"Yeah, but stuck with you...that's not so bad." The Doctor glanced her way discreetly, wondering if she really meant that.

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Rose said confidently, turning to face him. The Doctor gave her a small smile. And suddenly he realized: he didn't mind either.

Yes, being stuck above a black hole with Rose Tyler was not a bad thing, not a bad thing at all.

* * *

6. _Army of Ghosts_

For once they weren't being chased by something. For once they were just able to stop and enjoy the beauty around them.

All was silent as the two watched the flying manta ray beasts overhead.

"How long you gonna stay with me?" It was a simple question. He already knew the answer, but he loved hearing it from her lips.

_"Forever." _

They smiled at each other. The Doctor knew deep down in his hearts that forever could not be his definition of forever, but her forever was enough, because it meant that she would _never ever _leave him by her own power.

And that was enough, for now.

* * *

***Sigh* Next the dreaded Doomsday scene. Took me forever to actually write it, I kept avoiding it! O.o Definitely my least favorite episode of all five series :P Oh well. The Impossible Planet scene is my favorite in this chapter, it's soo cute ^^ Reviews make me happy! (And you do want me happy don't you? :D)**


	3. Doomsday

**These last few chapters will only have one event. Not only are they longer but they're more emotional, so it's clearer this way. So if I've done six events so far that's...four more chapters! :)**

**While I was writing these last few events, I made a photo collage for each one and uploaded them onto Photobucket. The link for it will be posted at the bottom. Please check it out, it really was made to go with the chapter. Thank you!**

**

* * *

**7. _Doomsday_

Norway. Bad Wolf Bay. TARDIS. The Doctor and Rose Tyler, together one last time.

The Final Goodbye.

"Rose Tyler, defender of the earth!" He wanted to say her name one last time, to make believe that all this was just a dream, that he would wake up and still find her by his side, and not in a parallel universe an immeasurable distance away from him.

He tried to smile for her, but it came out small and sad. Rose couldn't even smile back. The heavy silence was thick between the pair who were so close, and yet so far.

"You're dead, officially, back home." He changed the subject. Rose turned her head away as the tears she'd been holding in for so long threatened to show. She felt dead inside. Without the Doctor she felt like she couldn't live. So basically she was dead. All she felt like now was a walking corpse.

"So many people died that day and you'd gone missing. You're on the list of the dead." The Doctor didn't know why he was telling her this. Maybe because in his world, she was considered dead, not only on earth, but in his life as well. He would never be able to see her again.

But it gave him small hope that Rose was still alive here in this world.

"And here you are, living a life, day after day." His sad smile faded. "The one adventure I can never have." He desperately wished that he could share that certain domestic adventure with her. He would do anything for Rose Tyler, because he didn't know what he'd do without her, ever since she had changed his life when he had gripped her hand down in that basement of Henrik's.

"I'm never gonna see you again!" Rose sobbed. The Doctor's hearts felt like they were being torn in two and stomped upon the ground as he watched the tears fall down her face in a steady stream.

"You can't." He felt like hugging her tightly, to grip her hand one last time and tell her everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't even touch her, let alone hug her goodbye. What a cruel thing for the universe to do to them.

"But what are you gonna do?" The Doctor couldn't imagine a life without her. Since after the Time War, she had been his entire life, his reason for everything. So he went with what sounded best.

"Oh, I've got the TARDIS, same old life, last of the Time Lords." Although it would never be the same, not ever again. And he truly was alone. He never felt it more than he did at that moment.

"On your own?" She sniffed. The Doctor couldn't even agree with her out loud. He just nodded his head. How could anybody else in the entire universe ever mean anything to him as much as Rose Tyler did? No one in his entire 900 years of living had accomplished what she had done to him: changed his life for the better.

"I..." Rose struggled. The Doctor held back a sob as he knew what she was going to say. He had to be strong for her, especially at this moment. Rose took a deep breath and started again, her voice breaking with every word.

"I love you!" The three most beautiful words he had ever heard out of her mouth. But the moment was bittersweet. The Doctor knew she deserved to hear it too. They would never see each other again, but at least she would always know how he felt about her.

"Quite right too." Rose nodded her head, understanding. It definitely was alright with him. He had always avoided feelings with his past companions before, but Rose Tyler was not just a companion. She had been his savior, his reason for living, his everything.

_She deserved to hear it._ _Even if it's the last thing she ever heard from him.__  
_

"And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it:" He took a deep breath, preparing himself.

"Rose Tyler-"

Suddenly he felt the jolt as he was forcefully and unwillingly dragged back into his universe.

Finding himself staring at the cold and empty walls of the TARDIS, the Doctor couldn't keep the onslaught of tears from falling down his face any longer. His hearts broke in two as the horrible emptiness threatened to smother him and the torrent of tears blurred his vision.

The unspoken words, the three words that Rose Tyler deserved to hear from him, fell silent upon dead ears.

_I love you._

_

* * *

_**s526. photobucket. com/albums/cc346/foxluver/Doctor%20Who%20and%20Primeval/?action=view¤t;=Copyof11doomsday1. jpg**

**(without the spaces) *sniff* WORST SCENE EVER! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Reviews are love! :)  
**


	4. The Stolen Earth

**This one totally makes up for Doomsday! Every time I watch Doomsday(which is twice!) I have to go to this episode and watch this scene! lol. This always makes me cry(because I'm so happy!) It could've been written better though *scowls at writers***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, because this reunion scene would be WAY different. Even if it was just hugs first, then that blasted Dalek appears :P  
**

**

* * *

**8. _The Stolen Earth_

_ "Why don't you ask her yourself?" _The Doctor furrowed his brow at Donna's statement, until it dawned on him. Donna was looking at something behind him.

With eyes wide open in shock he spun around. There he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in all his years.

_Rose Tyler. _

Behind him Donna smiled, glad to see them back together after being so long and so far apart.

_Rose Tyler. _

He couldn't get the name out of his mind. There she was, as real as flesh and blood, after three long years(counting the year that never was). As she smiled, The Doctor felt complete again, something he hadn't felt for three years. And then she started running towards him.

The Doctor was suddenly spurred on to run to her. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to feel her in his arms and to never let her go.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, faster than he had ever run before. His smile was just as big as her's.

_Rose Tyler! _

His heart was filled with immense joy at seeing her face again. _The Doctor and Rose, together again. _Just as it should be. But as they neared each other...

He didn't see the Dalek until it was too late.

"EXTERMINATE!" His face of joy quickly turned to horror as the thought of Rose being in danger struck his mind.

Suddenly he felt a jolt of pain. He collapsed to the ground, thankful that it had been him that had been shot, and not Rose. If she had died, he truly would've died too.

In unbearable pain, his head fell back on the hard cement. Suddenly he felt a wave of warmth fill his entire body.

"I've got you, it missed you, look, it's me!" She leaned over him, trying to support his body. "Doctor?" Rose whispered.

The Doctor opened his eyes, believing to be seeing an angel over him.

"Rose." He managed to speak. A weak smile graced his face, in spite of the circumstances.

"Right." She whispered quietly.

_ I must be dreaming. _He thought. He winced as a bout of pain ran through his skull.

"...Long time no see." He gasped, struggling with every word. The Doctor felt Rose's soft hand cradling the back of his head. Her presence made the pain bearable.

"Yes. Been busy, y'know." She tried to lighten the situation, trying not to believe that this was really happening. But he moaned loudly in excruciating pain.

"Don't die! No, don't die!" She pleaded with him, but he was unable to hear. He could barely even feel himself being picked up and carried into the TARDIS by Donna and Rose. Jack grabbed Rose's gun and followed them inside.

Feeling the grating of the TARDIS on his back, The Doctor suddenly felt the wave of pain change from that of being shot, to that of regenerating.

_NO! _He writhed in agony. He couldn't keep the signs of pain and struggling off his face as he tried to stop the regeneration process. But then he realized Rose was there. He would gladly die again for her. He gazed at his hand.

"It's starting." His face started glowing. He weakly grabbed onto the TARDIS console, trying to stand up in order to prepare for regeneration.

"But you can't!" He heard Rose shout. She had come all this way, they were finally reunited, and she was about to lose him again. But The Doctor would do this for her. He would die for Rose Tyler again. And he didn't mind one bit. He would go through regeneration just to hold her again, even if it was with someone else's arms.

"I'm sorry, it's too late. I'm regenerating!"

And then it began.

Suddenly memories and scenes flashed through his mind. All of his tenth form, the friends he'd made and the things he accomplished. And Rose Tyler.

Suddenly four words rang in his mind, as if someone else was speaking them.

_It's not your time. _

_I have to stay alive for Rose! _He thought. That's when it hit him. Using an incredible amount of force and willpower, he aimed his regeneration for his extra hand sitting under the TARDIS console, praying that this would work.

As soon as it had started, it was over. He stumbled back, still feeling the same, but weary from the extra work of moving his regeneration into his hand. He breathed heavily, trying to get as much oxygen into his aching lungs as possible.

"Now then." He sniffed. "Where were we?" He said in his usual happy go-lucky manner. He ran off and ignored Jack, Donna and Rose as they stared at him in disbelief, unable to move. Donna's mouth fell open in shock. Jack blinked in confusion. Rose stared straight ahead, not moving.

Leaning down to his severed hand, he softly blew the excess energy tendrils away.

"There now." He grinned. "Y'see, used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but as soon as I was done I didn't need to change. I didn't want to, why would I? Look at me!" He straightened his tie and grinned smugly. He continued.

"So, to stop the energy going all the way, I siphoned off the rest into a _handy _bio-matching receptacle. Namely, my hand, my hand there. My handy spare hand!" He stood up.

"Remember?" He spoke to Rose, trying to lighten her still-saddened mood. "Christmas Day, Sycorax? Lost my hand in a sword fight? That's my hand!" Rose was unwilling to look up, knowing she was dreaming and her beloved Doctor really had changed, _again_.

She remembered that day the Doctor was talking about, that day after she had lost her other Doctor, her first Doctor. That was the first time she had seen the horrible beginning and end of the regeneration process. That's why she couldn't believe it. She finally looked up.

"What do you think?" He asked, still trying to get her to smile.

And then the moment they both had been waiting for for three years...

She stepped slowly and cautiously towards him, still believing it to be a dream, and at any moment she would actually wake up and her Doctor would be replaced by a stranger, again.

"You're still you?" She asked in disbelief, the finality of regeneration still bothering her. He smiled at Rose.

"I'm still me." Then they were standing next to each other. Finally Rose smiled, before embracing him. The Doctor closed his eyes and smiled, cherishing the warmth and the feeling of her body up against his. It still felt the same as before. He had missed this _so _much. He never wanted to let her go.

Rose buried her face into his shoulder, clinging to him as if it were the safest place in the world. They grasped each other tightly, glad to have been finally reunited after so long.

And the three hearts that had been broken on Bad Wolf Bay all those years ago, were finally healed.

* * *

**:) **s526. photobucket. com/albums/cc346/foxluver/Doctor%20Who%20and%20Primeval/?action=view¤t;=CopyofRose-Ten-Reunion-doctor-who-1. jpg

**Okay, so technically it was Stolen Earth/Journey's End, but I've got a different scene planned for JE. I really wanted to add some scenes from Series 3, but they're just mainly the Doctor missing Rose, not falling in love with her. Plus with only Ten events it's hard to add in all that I want. :P****  
**


	5. Journey's End

**I added just a small tribute to Nine, because I love his Doctor so much and they mention him in this scene. **

**

* * *

**9. _Journey's End_

Bad Wolf Bay. Again.

The Doctor thought he would never step foot on this ground, much less two versions of him step on it. There was a sickening feeling in his stomach because he knew what he was about to do to Rose and how she would react. Any second now she would figure it out...

"Hold on, this is the parallel universe, right?"

"You're back home." The Doctor replied, though he knew that this was never home for her.

"And the walls of the world are closing again, now that the Reality Bomb never happened." Donna replied calmly. "It's dimensional retroclosure. See I really get that stuff now!" The blue suited Doctor smiled at her knowingly, having half her mind in his.

"No," Rose objected. "but I spent all that time trying to find you, I'm not going back now!" Those endless hours of searching in desperate hope to find her Doctor, only to be placed right back where she started.

"But you've got to. 'Cause we saved the universe, but at a cost." Rose looked at The Doctor questioningly. "And the cost is him." He looked at his clone, eyes cold. "He destroyed the Daleks, he committed genocide. He's too dangerous to be left on his own." A sentence he had spoken before, a long time ago, flashed in his mind.

_I'm going to wipe every last __**stinking**__ Dalek out of the sky!_

"You made me!" The clone objected.

"Exactly. You were born in battle. Full of blood and anger and revenge." He paused and looked at Rose.

"Remind you of someone?"

In both their minds flashed images of leather and ice blue eyes. The Doctor's heart ached. He wished he could go back to that moment, when they first met, when all everything was for them was traveling, adventure, and each other. Not to be standing here on the same _blasted_ beach saying goodbye forever again!

Rose turned her head, trying not to let the tears show over how many times she had lost her Doctor. First her leather clad Doctor, then this Doctor on this beach all those years ago, and now losing that same Doctor again. The Doctor nodded at the clone.

"That's me when we first met."

_ "Run!"_

_ "I'm the Doctor by the way, what's your name?"_

_ "Rose."_

_ "Nice to meet you Rose, run for your life!"  
_

_ "We're fallin' through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go... That's who I am."  
_

_ "This is who I am, right here, right now! All right? All that counts is here and now and this is me!"_

_"I'm a Time Lord. The last of the Time Lords."  
_

_ "Rose?" _

_ "Yes Doctor?"_

_ "I'm coming to get you!"_

_ "I think you need a Doctor."_

"And you made me better. Now you can do the same for him."

_"There's me."_

_ "I could save the world but lose you."_

_ "What the hell are you changing into?"_

_ "The world doesn't end because the Doctor dances!"_

_ "Rose... before I go, I just want to tell you: you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what...? So was I!"_

_ "If I believe in one thing, just one thing...I believe in her!"_

_ "Oh, big mistake, cause that name keeps me fighting!"_

_ "Quite right too. And I guess, if it's my last chance to say it: Rose Tyler-"_

"But he's not you!" Rose spoke of the clone. How could she ever love someone who wasn't the Doctor in his entirety?

"He needs you, that's very me!"

"But it's better than that though!" Donna spoke. "Don't you see what he's trying to give you?" She spoke directly to the human Doctor. "Tell her, go on!"

Rose spun around to look at him for the first time since stepping on the beach.

"I look like him, I think like him. Same memories, same thoughts, same everything." _I'm still your Doctor. _He thought. "Except I've only got one heart." Rose moved closer to him.

"Which means?"

"I'm part human. Specifically the aging part. I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life, Rose Tyler." He let her name fall gracefully from his lips. "I could spend it with you. If you want." The brown suited Doctor never felt so jealous of anybody in his entire life. To live a single life with the woman he always...

"You'll g-grow old at the same time as me?" Rose said in unbelief. _Is it possible?_

"Together." _The most beautiful word in the language of love. _

Rose frowned, still in disbelief. She had to find out for herself. Stepping towards him cautiously, she placed her left hand on his heart. *Thump Thump*. The beat of a single heart.

Suddenly the TARDIS hummed, ruining the moment. The Doctor sadly looked at Rose, knowing this was it.

"We've got to go, this reality is sealing itself off...forever." A single tear slipped down Rose's cheek. The Doctor and Donna started to walk back towards the TARDIS.

"But...it's still not right!" Rose ran after them. The Doctor turned around to face her, the sadness and sorrow shining vividly in his eyes. _Sure, she will be alright, she has her own Doctor, __but I won't have her. And soon I won't even have Donna._

"Cause the Doctor's...still you." Rose couldn't imagine what he must be feeling now.

"And I'm him." He motioned towards the other Doctor.

"All right. Both of you, answer me this." She looked between her two Doctors. The human Doctor came and stood on the other side of Rose, facing the Time Lord Doctor.

"When I last stood on this beach, on the _worst_ day of my life," She looked towards her Doctor, wanting the answer to come from him.

"What was the last thing you said to me?" Silence.

"Go on, say it!" She challenged him. He gulped before answering.

"I said 'Rose Tyler'."

"Yeah...and how was that sentence gonna end?" The sadness in his eyes became even more vivid. Because he knew he himself could never answer that for her. No matter how much he had regretted not saying it before.

"Does it need saying?" Because she already knew. The Doctor had fallen hopelessly in love with Rose Tyler. Every single thing he did proved that. But they could never have their happy ending, their forever. At least he couldn't. But she could with the human Doctor.

Disappointed, Rose turned to the other Doctor, trying to keep the hurt out of her eyes.

"And you Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?" A test of love and devotion. Rose tensed up as the other Doctor lightly grasped her shoulder and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

_I love you._

The Time Lord could see the words he had always wanted to say to Rose being formed on his clone's lips. And his hearts broke again. Because he and his clone were the same person, they both felt the same exact feelings for Rose. He could imagine himself saying those words to Rose Tyler. He could imagine switching places and living a domestic life with her. But he couldn't have any of that. He was forever destined to live without Rose Tyler.

As Rose grabbed the lapels of the new Doctor and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, the damage to the Doctor's hearts was permanent. It was a strange experience, seeing yourself kiss the woman you love. He couldn't even watch. He turned away and walked out of Rose Tyler's life, this time forever.

And the damage that was done to his hearts could never be repaired this time.

* * *

http: /s526. photobucket. com/albums/cc346/foxluver/Doctor%20Who%20and%20Primeval/?action=view¤t;=dwspam5. png

**Please tell me if you're looking at these photos. I worked hard on them and I want to know if anybody likes them. :P One more scene to go...**


	6. The End of Time

**Wow, okay, only one review for the last chapter. Which is really strange because Nine Events is STILL more popular than Ten Events. Fine with me though ^^ And nobody told me if they were looking at my photos! grrr**

**Sorry for the slow update, I'm a little stuck writing "Letters" and I kinda forgot about this one O.o  
**

**Anyways...here's the last event. I nearly cried writing it, some of you might want to bring a tissue. Thanks to all who have favorited/story alerted/reviewed this! The Doctor is love! xD**

**

* * *

**10. _The End of Time_

The Doctor sighed as he felt the snow beneath his feet. He was here to get his final reward. January 1st, 2005. A really _fantastic_ year.

He heard two voices, ones that he thought he would never hear again. He could hold off the regeneration just a bit longer.

"Listen to you, with a mechanic!" Despite the moment, the Doctor couldn't help but chuckle inwardly, seeing Rose would soon be with a Doctor.

"Be fair though." Jackie continued. "My time of life I'm not gonna do much better."

"Don't be like that." Rose's sweet voice resonated in his head and his hearts. "You never know, there could be someone out there." The Doctor smiled. There was someone waiting for Jackie Tyler, someone just perfect for her. Little did she know he was waiting in a parallel universe.

"Maybe. One day." Jackie sighed.

"Happy New Year!" She suddenly burst out.

"Happy New Year!" Rose replied with a smile. They embraced each other warmly.

"Don't stay out all night!" Rose said to her mum, turning away.

"Try and stop me." Jackie replied, walking the other way. The Doctor silently watched Rose from the shadows, thankful to be able to see her one last time. Suddenly the Doctor felt a stabbing pain in his head. He couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips.

"You alright mate?" He inwardly cursed. He just wanted to see Rose, he wasn't planning on talking to her. But yet he was very happy to hear her voice again.

"Yeah." He replied, leaning heavily on the wall beside him. How ironic that this would be the first time she saw him, yet it would be the last time he ever saw her.

"Too much to drink?" She smiled at him, understanding. '_But yet she doesn't.'_ The Doctor thought.

"Somethin' like that." He replied bitterly. Too much radiation. Too much to handle, too long a life, _yeah, somethin' like that. _He stared at her, taking her presence in. The snow fell lazily around the pair, one nearing the end of his life, the other's just starting.

"Maybe it's time you went home." Yeah. She was right. Home. Must be nice to have a home. Of course he had the TARDIS, but he couldn't help but think of Rose kissing his clone and living a brilliant life right at this moment, yet in just a few years time. That really was home.

"Yeah." Was all he could reply. He could feel the regeneration building up. He knew this one was going to be especially painful, even more than last time. Mainly because he was holding it in for so long. But it was worth it, seeing Jack, Donna, Martha and all the rest one last time. Especially Rose. Because she was what defined him, everything that mattered to him for his past two lives. He determined to live the next one for her as well, no matter what happened, even if he would never see her face again.

"Anyway," Rose flashed him a smile that made his hearts lurch. That special smile, this time unburdened by a life of traveling the universe and seeing life-changing things.

"Happy New Year!" She said her goodbye. The Doctor was surprised she hadn't run off before this, being confronted by a man whom she thought was drunk on New Year's.

"And you." He replied. As she walked away, the Doctor couldn't help but call out to her. Anything, just to talk to her again, to see her smiling face for just a little while longer, before this body would be replaced by someone new.

"What year is this?" She spun around quickly.

"Blimey, how much have you had?" She half laughed.

"Well..." He shrugged. _Too much._

"2005, January the First." She said in a condescending tone, but still with a smile on her face, still thinking she understood.

"2005." _A very special year._

The _true_ beginning of Rose Tyler's life. And the beginning of his life too. Because he knew now, he could admit to himself that he had fallen in love with her, because this body would soon be gone. Of course his feelings would still remain the same after the regeneration, but he knew he could find new ways of running, new ways of avoiding what mattered most to him.

Rose nodded. The Doctor wanted to give her one last word, one of hope and of what's in store for her: Daleks and Slitheen, Gelth and Werewolves, Davros and Sycorax, Reapers and Cybermen. And one Time Lord in the midst of it all who would change her life forever.

_"Tell you what: I bet you're gonna have a really great year!"_

He used all that was in his power not to let the unshed tears drop. He nearly choked holding back a sob. How could he just let her go? Just as easily as he could let this body go. Both were going to be difficult.

"Yeah?" She half grinned at him, wondering what he really knew. All the Doctor could do was just smile at her. She flashed him her biggest grin before she disappeared out of his life forever.

"See ya."

* * *

_As The Doctor's Tenth form disappeared into the light, his final thoughts were of Rose Tyler and the immeasurable impact she had made on his life, his past two lives. He would be forever changed, and he had her to thank for it. The Doctor had fallen in love with a human, a very special human named Rose Tyler. He never regretted a single moment he had spent with her._

_He just wished they could have had their forever, his forever._

_Goodbye Rose Tyler._

_

* * *

_"_I don't want to go!"_

_-The Tenth Doctor_

_

* * *

_s526. photobucket. com/albums/cc346/foxluver/Doctor%20Who%20and%20Primeval/? action=view¤t;=CopyofGoodbyeRose. jpg

**I'll add the pic anyway even though nobody said they were viewing them, just because it's the last one. I really shouldn't. :P**

***Sniff* Goodbye Ten. I miss you. **

**_The End_  
**


End file.
